


The Ghost of Love

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Steter Week 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, M/M, Spark!Stiles, Steter Week 2020, paranormal activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Peter loved and hated his apartment. It was so close to where he worked and in a building that was friendly to those of his kind. The only downside was that the ghost that haunted his apartment had her own ideas of what he needed to do with his life. Which included the young man across the hall.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Steter Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849420
Comments: 16
Kudos: 309
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	The Ghost of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For Steter Week 2020 July 27 Prompt of Paranormal Activity.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Peter pushed his key into the lock and turned it. Only it wouldn't budge. He growled and banged on the door. He really just wanted to go to bed. He had a long day in court, and he had stayed late in the office after the Prosecution had sent him on a chase for files that they didn't have, but they wanted him to think that they did. He was good at what he did so it wasn't hard for him to find what he was looking for and to start a process that was going to ruin them and their ability to do what they wanted when it was time for them to start to question the next witness that Peter had called.

Work was fun for Peter. Smelling when people on the witness stand were lying and knowing how to calm those who were scared. He was the best at what he did, which was getting people off who were innocent. He took cases where someone wasn't, but he never won that. He made sure that his firm charged a lot by getting extensions, but his other partner knew that when he took someone's case that they were either fully innocent or fully guilty. Peter did his best, but there were cases where it wasn't possible to save someone. People still hated him and called him a piece of shit for what he did for a living, but he figured that once they were charged with a crime that they didn't do, they would be crying out for him.

"Fuck you," Peter said before he pulled his key out. He turned to the door that was already open. It was the time in the evening when Stiles always had his door open so that his regulars could slip in and out without Stiles stopping what he was doing. Peter stepped into the apartment and found that Stiles was at the secondary stove in the place and was stirring something. He was in the middle, so Peter just walked over to where there was Chinese sitting, and he picked it up and settled into the chair and watched Stiles as he prepared whatever potion he was making. The Chinese food wasn't warm, but Peter had eaten worse things.

"Yolanda!" Stiles yelled as he looked over at the door as a teenage girl came inside along with what looked like a basket full of jams and jellies. Peter's mouth watered as he knew what was going to be eaten for breakfast. He knew that someone stopped by with biscuits in the morning for a simple potion for their father. Peter had no clue who it was.

"Who is that?" Yolanda asked.

"He's a pussy cat is who he is. You know that I don't talk about my other clients. He's just waiting for a specialty potion to be done. He's not gonna tell anyone about you. I promise." Stiles walked away from the stove and grabbed a bag, and handed it over to the scared teenager.

Peter just smiled at her and started to eat again. He finished off one container of Chinese and then picked up the box of noodles to finish off as well.

Yolanda grabbed her things, dropped the jars off on the table on the far side of the room where nothing that Stiles was making would get over them, and then slipped out with one scared look at Peter.

"Rare?" Peter asked when Yolanda had left the building.

"Yes. No, I'm not telling you what."

Peter hummed as he chewed more food. The door below opened again, and Peter waited as someone traveled up the five floors to their floor. The building was only five floors, and that was part of why Peter loved it. It was low hung enough that Peter could jump off and survive, he would have a few broken bones, but he would live. There were four apartments on each of the first four floors, and then the fifth just had two huge ones. Peter rented his, and he had found out after meeting Stiles the first time that he actually owned the building. He just had the man who kept the place running with repairs act like he did because he didn't want to deal with people. He did vet them, magically and through the local FBI, before allowing them to live there.

The whole building was warded to where only people who meant no harm to anyone who lived here could enter. It was why Stiles' door was open. It was also how the clients were able to make it in. The first time that the cops had tried to raid the place and two of the eight-man squad which was trying to get in couldn't, one of the cops had understood part of what was going on and stopped the raid. Cops in the know had then come back and talked to Stiles. Peter had stayed close to him even though he had barely known him at the time. That was when it was all figured out. The raid had been built on false evidence from the two cops, Hunters, who had joined the NYPD to take out Supernaturals where they found them and use a cop's badge to cover it up. The man they were after had been in his apartment while he was supposed to have murdered three people in their home across town.

Peter's law firm had ended up suing the two Hunters for everything that they had, and they couldn't bring up anything about Supernaturals or risk outing everything. Peter had felt good taking what he could from them. It hadn't been much, but it had been enough. They had used racism, and the Hunters had run into him the week before in a coffee shop where the cops had blown up at him about him not moving out of the way quickly enough. Peter hated using the man's skin color as a reason, but it was still racism, just a different kind.

Stiles turned off the fire on the stove and picked up what looked like grapes to Peter, but he was never going to ask what they were, and they were dropped into the pan, and Stiles stirred it a few times before stepping back. He grabbed a mug that was beside him, and he looked down into it before taking a drink. The surprised look on his face told Peter that he hadn't remembered what was in there and was pleased. Peter remembered seeing him drink something that he shouldn't have once and spent ten minutes throwing up.

"Oh, the one family brought me a new sign. I'm going to hang it in the lobby," Stiles said. He drained the mug of what Peter hoped was tea before walking over to the far side of the front door and pulling out a beautifully decorated wooden sign. The colors reminded him of something, but he wasn't sure what, and he just stared until it hit him. It was Doctor Strange. He assumed that the address was the mansion place that Strange lived at. He remembered Stiles mentioning getting a sign made that proclaimed this place 177A Bleecker Street before, but he hadn't realized that he was fully serious on it.

"That's going to draw eyes," Peter said.

"Yeah, but no more than the other superhero stuff I already have the lobby full of. I mean...the life-size Thor is kind of awesome. People come in all the time wanting pictures with it." Stiles grinned at Peter and laid the sign back against the wall. He went back to the stove and again stirred the stuff before lifting the pot off and pouring it into a huge jar. Despite the fact that the grape things had gone in whole, Peter saw no lumps sliding out of the pan. Stiles' potions made no sense to Peter, but then he wasn't shocked about that.

"She won't let me into my apartment. You have got to do something about her."

"She's just messing with you." Stiles walked over and grabbed Peter's keys from where he had dropped them on top of his briefcase and walked across the living room and out into the hall. Peter heard the tumble of the locks and glared at nothing.

Peter got up and walked over to grab his stuff, and he walked into his apartment before the fucking ghost decided that she was going to fuck with him by locking Stiles in his apartment next. She had locked Peter in one day but not allowing the locks to move when he was inside. He gave Stiles a smile and a nod when he passed by on his way out of the apartment.

"Mother fucking ghost," Peter said. He dropped his stuff on the desk in his office area of the living room before heading into his kitchen to get a drink of water. He held the glass under the spigot on the fridge and pressed the button. The filter system on the fridge was better than anything that Peter had tried when he had moved in, and he figured that it was spelled in some way by Stiles. He didn't care to ask, and the water was always cold as hell, so he was pleased with it. He drank two glasses before heading into his bedroom to strip naked and fall asleep. He had more court time the next day, and he wanted to sleep.

He flipped off the room when he felt his blankets being tugged down his legs. He gripped them tighter and heard the laughter of his ghost pest.

* * *

There was nothing that Peter hated more than power outages in the middle of winter in New York City, except maybe ones that happened when Stiles wasn't at home. The magical backup had failed in some way, so the building was without the heat that normally would kick on again as soon as the electricity went out. Stiles didn't have it set to run the lights since that would draw attention to the building, but it was set to keep the essentials going. So now, Peter was checking on the humans with a few of the other shifters in the building to make sure that they were warm enough.

Peter made the call to check on the time for getting power back on to find that it was morning. Which at just after eight in the evening was not good. Stiles was away for the night and didn't say when he was going to get back. Peter slipped into Stiles' apartment after he was sure that everyone had their fireplaces going to at leave give that heat to the living room areas. He was glad that part of the building was working. Every single place had a fully functional fireplace. Peter hadn't lit his yet, he was going to wait to make sure that he wasn't going to be needed elsewhere in the building. His body put off a good bit of heat, and he could be used to help keep some of them warm if need be.

There was a phone number on the fridge, and Peter frowned at it before he Google searched it on his phone. He found that it just brought him to those ads that wanted to pay for looking it up. He took a chance and dialed it.

"Five Burroughs Conclave, how may I direct your call?" a voice said, and Peter couldn't place if it was male or female.

"I need to speak to Stiles, please."

"Hold on one moment."

Hold music popped up, and Peter pulled his head away from the phone and looked at the screen and then put his head back. It was annoying music, but it was updated music from what Peter knew of hold music for the places that he called on a regular and was put on hold. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Stiles here," Stiles said.

"Oh, thank God," Peter said.

"Peter? What are you doing calling this number?"

"It was on your fridge, and we have a bit of an issue. The spell work didn't kick over to where the heating and essential appliances turned on, and we have no power and won't until morning. I've got fires going in everyone's places, but we have a few that are a little freaked out."

"Fuck. Okay. I'll be there in two hours. I'm not actually that close at all. I was called away on other business. I'll have to see if I can borrow a magic carpet to take me home."

Peter wanted to ask if he was joking as he still wasn't sure a lot of the time if he was when he said things like that. He figured that it was a fifty/fifty toss-up, but he had no clue which way he wanted that one to really land.

"What should I tell everyone?" Peter asked.

"That's I'll be home soon. Just break out the cocoa that I keep in the cabinet above the fridge."

"The one that you swore I should never touch unless you were telling me that I could?"

"Yes. It's got a potion in it that helps calm people down. It won't do much at all to most of the residents like you, but it will take down the others and make them calm, which will help you calm down as you be smelling them freaking out anymore. Just keep them supplied in that, and everything will be fine. They can't overdose on it, so have them drink as much as they want. Even the little ones. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Peter spent an hour and a half moving between places, and finally, when he had got everyone settled, he went up the stairs and dropped off on Stiles' couch. Stiles' apartment was warmer than the rest of the building. Something that Peter figured was part of the magic that bleed off of the walls in the place. He closed his eyes to rest then and wait for Stiles to get back.

The feeling of warmth was the first thing that Peter noticed when he woke up. He felt that someone was on top of him, and he tightened his hold and turned his head to nuzzle in at whatever part of the body he could reach. It wasn't until he smelled the ozone smell of Stiles that Peter woke up the rest of the way. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a bed, and Stiles was half on top of him.

Peter looked around and realized that he was in Stiles' bedroom. The sun was just rising in the window, casting light across the room in weird ways. He felt the air was warm, so Stiles had got the heating back on. There were no lights on anywhere, and even Stiles' alarm clock was dark, so the electricity wasn't back on yet. Stiles' stove was gas, though, and the fan to run the fumes out would turn on due to magic since electricity would sometimes screw up spells, so he had the one stove set to run off of just magic. It would be easy for him to cook on it using the pots and pans for real food.

Trying to decide what to do, Peter looked at his watch to see that it wasn't as late as he feared. It was Saturday, so thankfully he didn't have to go into the office for the weekend. He could recover from his night of running around with ease. He laughed as he heard Stiles muttering in his sleep about the pancakes getting him. He slowly shifted the other man off of him and laid him down before covering up. Stiles ran colder due to his magic and was always layered up.

The pots and pans for cooking were easy to find in the cabinets tot he direct right of the stove used for food cooking. He grabbed what he wanted and carried them to the other stove, and started to warm them up. Even Peter's inability to manipulate magic wasn't a hindrance to this. Stiles had walked him through using it once when Stiles' hands didn't allow him to do the chopping and things. Peter had done those parts and allowed Stiles to do the parts that needed a bit of magic.

Peter inhaled as the smell of pancakes filled the room. He snagged the warmer that was magical and shoved the done pancakes into it. Peter had seen Stiles use it before when he was cooking and kept on getting distracted between stages. Peter found the coffee pot and plugged it into the wall, where the outlet was marked that it ran off of the backup magic generator. He prepped that but didn't get it going yet. The smell would wake up Stiles before the smell of food did. He got the eggs started, and only then did he turn the coffee pot on.

Three minutes later, the sound of Stiles coming into the room had Peter smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked.

"Drained. I'm still not sure, but the whole runic array on the generator failed, and I had to put it back after dealing with the shit yesterday. We had a group of trolls wreaking havoc in the upstate. I was called to help."

"So, lots of coffee and food?" Peter asked.

Stiles dropped down at the island in the kitchen, and there was no sound from him. Peter assumed that he had nodded his head. He got everything set up for coffee, his with just a touch of cream while Stiles got a lot of cream and just a touch of sugar. He set Stiles' cup in front f him and went back to check the eggs. They were just done enough that he pulled them from the fire to let them finish cooking just from the heat. He divided up the pancakes onto plates and set them at the island before getting the butter out and syrup.

Peter checked Stiles' coffee and refilled it while Stiles buttered his pancakes and then poured syrup on them. He worked on putting syrup on his and then refilled his own coffee. The eggs were divided in half as well on two different smaller plates, and then they were both digging in.

"Thank you," Stiles said a few minutes later, after washing out his mouth with coffee after a large bite of pancake.

"You are welcome. I've told you before I don't mind helping when you need it, and you needed this. You worked yourself too ragged."

"Needs must, and it's not like I could push this back. Despite my magic, this building still isn't the most energy effective, and it was leaking heat like crazy, the fires were doing little."

"Fire." Peter turned to look at Stiles' fireplace, but it wasn't lit anymore.

"I magically guttered each fire last night after the heating kicked fully back on. I don't trust the runes I have to keep the fire where it belongs in the fireplaces. I'm going to spend the next week checking everything I have in the building after I rest this weekend."

The rest of the breakfast was idle chitchat, and Peter rather enjoyed it. The little warring bits inside of him that wanted to take this further than the quiet friendship that he had but also the fear that Stiles wouldn't want him at all, and he would ruin what they had together. No one in the building had ever heard him talking about dating. As far as Peter had seen and smelled, no one ever came over and stayed the night. Peter was the only scent in the bedroom this morning. There were enough people in the world that were fine without a relationship that Peter knew that Stiles could be the same.

There was a fine line that Peter was walking, and he would rather keep what he had than to press and lose it all. Peter didn't like losing the things that he wanted. He looked at Stiles to see the happy smile on his face as he finished off the last of the pancakes and relaxed back with his freshly filled cup of coffee. He was fine where he was.

* * *

"Oh, fucking hell," Stiles said as the elevator ground to a halt.

"You said it was fixed," Peter said.

"I ran over every single fucking rune, sigil, and electrical power relay in the whole thing!" Stiles screamed before he beat on the doors to the elevator.

Peter opened the doors, fighting the way they didn't want to open to find them at a solid wall. They were literally between floors. He looked up at the panel and knew that he would have to break it as it was locked on that side and not this one. He looked at Stiles, who was looking up at the panel as well.

"Break it and climb out and then get me out. We should be able to get the door open."

"Sure." Peter jumped and slammed his fist into the panel only to feel the push of a Mountain Ash barrier stopping him. He looked at Stiles and growled as he shook his fist out. "What the hell are you doing putting Mountain Ash there?"

"What? No. There is none in the elevator. You know that. I have it in some of the apartments that are not rented to shifters just in case, but not anywhere that the Shifter will go. Hold me up there."

Peter crouched and threaded his hands together and let Stiles step up onto it before he raised him up to let him check over the panel. His magic sizzled and failed as he touched it.

"Someone is fucking with us. I can't do anything either. We are literally stuck in here, and both of us left our damned phones upstairs."

Peter lowered Stiles and waited for him to step off before he stood back up. He looked at the magic-user and saw that he was starting to freak out. Peter cupped the sides of his face. "Someone will notice and hear us. They will get the fire department or that stupid hedge witch three blocks down."

Stiles nodded his head, but Peter noticed that it wasn't really working to calm him down. Peter had been around Stiles once when he had been in the throes of a panic attack. Peter turned Stiles around and forced them both to the floor of the elevator. He settled on his ass with his legs spread and Stiles between them, letting Stiles relax against his chest. Stiles grabbed onto Peter's arms as they wrapped around him, and he held on so tight that Peter could feel the bruises forming and healing. He didn't do a thing and just let Stiles sit there like that. If Stiles didn't calm down on his own in a few minutes, then Peter would do something.

Peter listened as Stiles' heart calmed down as he settled there, mostly in the shelter of Peter's arms. Stiles relaxed back slowly and laid his head on Peter's shoulder and then tipped it to where it was pressed to his chin. He grinned, and Peter could feel the stretch of skin.

"So....twenty questions?"

"How about truth or dare?" Peter asked.

"Well, there are only so many dares that we can get into in here. We can play poker."

"Or strip poker."

"And we are right back to the whole so many dares." Stiles leaned forward and looked back at Peter. "What? Do you just want to get me naked?"

"Well, there is little else to do in here," Peter drawled.

Stiles started to laugh, and he turned to where he was on his knees between Peter's legs looking down at him. Peter tipped his head up and just stared back at him. He grinned a little and licked his lips. Peter watched as Stiles' eyes followed the motion, and he unconsciously wet his own lips. His eyes were showing arousal as well. It was something new, Peter hadn't noticed it before. He reached out, slowly so that if Stiles didn't want him touching him, he could get away from him. Stiles didn't and, in fact, moved ever so slightly closer to where his knees were touching Peter. He braced an arm on the wall and tipped his head down to where hew as breathing right in Peter's space.

Peter took the initiative to get them close enough to kiss. He wrapped a hand around Stiles' hip and pulled him in a little more, pressing their bodies together as the kiss went from tentative to all-consuming. Peter had wanted to kiss the little shit from the first day that he met him. His scent drove him wild, but he had resisted. He was glad because now he knew the man behind the weird way that he acted and saw him for what he was. Someone who was worthy of being Pack. Someone who needed a Pack and had built one from the people that he allowed to live in his building.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Stiles said when he broke the kiss.

For a few seconds, Peter was worried that Stiles regretted it. Peter was about to open his mouth to tell Stiles that it was fine, it was just the situation when he realized that Stiles was cursing because the elevator was moving again. Stiles was cursing because the elevator was moving.

"The fucking cunt," Stiles said. He jerked out of Peter's arms, and as soon as the doors were open on the top floor, Stiles went right through, yelling in a language that Peter didn't fully understand at the top of his lungs. Peter followed along behind him, and as soon as Peter stepped into his apartment, he saw the ghost that was haunting Peter's apartment and locking him out.

Stiles was standing in front of her, pointing his finger at her, and she looked at him while laughing at whatever he was saying. She looked bored after a few minutes as Stiles kept on going. Finally, she just held out her hand in a motion that Peter hadn't seen in years. His niece Cora had made him talk to the hand a lot back when he had last visited her in Beacon Hills. Now she was grown up and was able to come and visit him. It was even better because she lived on the other side of the city now and they met up for meals when they could. The ghost disappeared, and Stiles turned around and looked at Peter a little sheepishly.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"So you know how after that first night that you kept me company while I was getting my weekly visits from clients, how everything that has gone wrong did go wrong?"

"Yes." Peter wasn't sure what he was talking about, but he had always just assumed that shit happened a lot. He knew that magic created a lot of chaos and that the kind of magical energy that Stiles had could create that as well.

"Well, that's not the way that it's supposed to work. I assumed that it was me that was causing it to happen since well, my magic is based on belief, and that means that my wills and wants can change things. It seems though that a meddling woman has been doing it. Ghosts, if they were once magical, retain a little in their person. It collects, and they can fuck shit up."

"And what has she been doing?"

"A metaphorical sticking us in the closet until we get our act together, which we weren't doing, so she trapped us in the elevator."

"That's why she locked me out of my place all the time?" Peter kind of wanted to get pissed but not at Stiles. He looked around, but the fucking ghost wasn't around anymore. "What can you do about it?"

"Well, I'm gonna work on making sure that her magic can't affect a single thing in this building anymore. I need to do that right away. Just...please...don't..." Stiles stopped and shook his head. He walked past Peter and into his apartment. The door shut, and Peter heard the lock on the door shut. It was the first time that Peter had ever heard Stiles lock his door. There was so much protective magic in the building that Stiles would know if someone crossed through the wards that wanted something from him that he didn't want to give.

Peter wasn't sure what to think of it. He glared at every single inch of the apartment and then walked over to his door and shut it. He just hoped the fucking ghost stayed away.

* * *

The sun came up too early for Peter. Even though he had fallen in bed long before his normal bedtime on Friday nights, he hadn't slept well. After the debacle that was Thursday night and the elevator, a matchmaking ghost, and the revelation, Peter had slept like shit that night, and Friday at the law firm had been horrible. Peter had set himself up to talk to Stiles last night, but instead of his normal open-door policy, there was a not on his door that said that the goods were in the landlord office and the clients needed to head down there to get them. Peter had hoped that Stiles would talk to him, but after knocking on the apartment door for thirty minutes and there being no sound inside, he had given up and gone home.

Peter heard someone moving when he finally made it out into the living room of the apartment. He walked toward the door, hoping he was catching Stiles leaving or coming but before he did. He heard the ungodly noise of someone banging on Stiles' door. He just groaned and waited to hear what was going on.

"You are in there, and I know it!" a woman yelled.

Peter raised his eyebrows.

"You have been ratted out, you fucking asshole. You have been hiding in here since Thursday, and last night you didn't do your normal stuff. Yolanda called me. You had better open this door Stilinski, or I am going to bust it down."

Peter nearly opened the door, but he stopped at the name that the woman yelled. Peter knew a Stilinski. He was the Sheriff back home in Beacon Hills. He had been let in on the whole Supernatural thing by Talia, and it had been the only reason why Kate Argent had been caught before she had set fire to the Hale House, killing everyone inside. He had seen her and her necklace and placed who she was based on that. Digging had broken the identity she had worked at the high school using. No one had expected to find her in a car with Derek, though, and especially not with evidence that she had been kissing him. Peter had wanted to gut her. The Sheriff had been kind through it all, and he knew that he had a kid, but Peter had never paid attention to the Human Sheriff beyond where his job intersected with his life. Peter unlocked the deadbolt on his door and was about to open it when the scent of who was out there hit him. He jerked the door open.

"Are you the-" Cora turned around and was looking at Peter like she saw a ghost.

Peter turned to make sure the ghost wasn't actually there.

"Okay, so Yolanda has at least one piece of information wrong then."

"What piece?" Peter asked.

"That Stiles was making goo-goo eyes at his neighbor. This is where you moved?" Cora asked.

"Yeah. I moved in here a while back. You've just never asked to visit me."

"Well, you don't really like anyone visiting you. I guess it's just lucky that I've not visited Stiles for a while, either due to covering the later shifts after the freak accident that had the night manager having to have surgery. So...what happened, and why is he hiding in there?"

"He's not. I can't hear anything."

"Ah, that's his DEFCON wards. I can feel them. Come here." Cora held out her hand, and Peter walked over to lay his hand in hers. She laid it on the door, and Peter could feel something there. The magic arced over his skin, and he frowned. "Yeah, that pulse means that he has his place locked down. Now I know that I can get in and I know that he can hear me. I would rather he just open up the doors on his own, but he's a stubborn asshole."

"How do you know him?" Peter asked.

"You mean...Uncle Peter, this is Stiles Stilinski from back home. The Sheriff's son? The guy who went off to magical school after finding out he was a Spark."

Peter hadn't known any of that. He had thought that the Sheriff and his kid were human, but the magic side must have come from his mother's side. He didn't feel too bad about it, though. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Cora.

"Wow, I know you were always wrapped up in the Pack, but damn. Okay, so he was in my grade he nearly tried to get into the grade below, but I made his ass do homework as I wasn't going through school without him, even if his mother had just died. So freshman year of school, his magic kind of woke up when he watched that Omega nearly kill Dad when he was goofing off in the woods."

"Your mother said that someone had taken care of it, but she hadn't pushed. I just figured that one of your kids had freaked out and ripped it to shreds."

"Nope. Stiles blew it up."

"Blew it up?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, like blood and guts everywhere. So Deaton looked at the body, and it was in two hundred and six pieces."

Peter looked at the door to Stiles' apartment, and he felt like he wanted to check over his body.

"So...he literally pulled every single bit of its body apart at the point where bones join?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Mom made sure that he found someone to work with, and he came here to New York to learn off of another Spark who lived here. I missed him, but we talked a lot."

"He's Mischief."

Cora nodded her head and looked like she was happy about Peter getting that together. She turned back to the door and frowned before she reached down to turn the knob. It turned, but the door didn't open. Stiles had thrown the deadbolt and probably the chain as well, but with Cora and Peter being there, it wasn't like it was going to hold.

"So...what happened to him? Why is he hiding?"

"I would love to tell you that, but I don't fully understand it myself. We had a small ghost issue, and she trapped us in the elevator. It started to work again as soon as we kissed. Stiles came and yelled at the ghost who liked to fuck about in my apartment, and then he stormed across to his place and locked the door. He said something about making sure that she can't mess with his stuff anymore."

"Yeah, he was complaining about his magic in the building going haywire but that he knew the cause, and it was no big deal."

"He said that he thought it was him before he told me it was the ghost."

"Ah," Cora said.

"Ah, what?"

"Well, when he had a crush on a guy the last summer that he was home, every spell that he did kind of messed up. Like if he wanted to make water, he made ice. If he was putting up a protection spell, someone couldn't even yell in the house. It's based on his belief, and if he wasn't thinking right and fully focused, things messed up. He checks every single spell in the building once a month to check for someone else messing with them and kind of boosts them. So if he thought that he might be distracted with feelings again, I could see where he thought he was messing it up. Stiles. Let me in. I can smell your pizza breath from here."

The door jerked open, and Stiles was glaring at her with a slice of pizza in one hand. "You cannot."

"No, but I know you, and when you are stressed, you order a shit ton of pizza and eat on it for days." Cora shoved past him and marched into Stiles' apartment. Stiles turned to watch her go before he looked at Peter and waved him in as well. Cora was eating a slice of pizza that looked to still be steaming.

"Help yourself, Hale," Stiles said in a very sarcastic tone.

"I will. I always do."

"The one on the counter in the kitchen is your kind. I didn't order it, but they assumed I just forgot," Stiles said as he looked at Peter.

"I'm good. How did you get them to deliver when they don't for breakfast?" Peter asked.

"Eh, I didn't. One of them there is a client, and I have a charm that I used to have the food teleport to me. He tried it with a lot of things I didn't care about first like you know cup sand various things until we figured out who to get more than one thing a go. I send it right back, and they keep it until the next time."

Peter nodded his head as he wondered if it was something magical as Stiles always got pizza quicker than when Peter ordered it. He figured it was someone who was sweet on Stiles.

"Mom sent me as the Council said that a few of the clients called them worried about you after last night."

"Your mom is not my Alpha anymore. I don't live there."

"Doesn't mean you aren't Pack, Stiles. We worry about Pack. Derek also told her that you haven't texted him back since Thursday morning. He's ready to fly out here. Though I think that I'll just let everyone..." Cora grinned and held up her phone. Peter didn't react until after he had heard the click of the camera.

"Don't. Cora." Peter lunged, but she grinned, and Peter heard his phone chime. It was the Pack chat.

Stiles pulled his phone out and narrowed his eyes at Cora before he typed out something.

Peter read the message that came from Cora's Friend, which was what he had the contact down as in his phone. _Cora is dead._

Stiles was in the Pack chat.

_What the hell is Peter doing with Mischief?_ Came the response from Spencer. There was a slew of other messages from the rest of the Pack.

_Peter moved into the apartment across from Stiles._ Cora was grinning after she sent that.

Cora's phone ringing made Peter want to reach across and bat it out of her hand before she could answer it. Cora stuck her tongue out at him before he could, though.

"Hey, Mom!"

"Cora, explain," Talia said.

"Hi, Mrs. Hale!" Stiles yelled, and he laughed a little.

Peter resigned himself to the fate of his family, knowing more about his life than he wanted them to. He looked at Stiles with a different eye, though. He knew that Stiles hadn't lived in New York his whole life, but when Peter had one time asked him where he was from, Stiles had gone on a tangent. Though Peter could understand that given that with him as powerful as he was if anyone knew where he was from, his father could get into a situation. Though it seemed that the Pack back home was protecting him.

"Stiles, dear. How are you?"

"Nope. Nope. Nope. So I didn't realize that your brother lived in New York. I mean, you always talk about him, but never that."

"He lives sort of alone, the black wolf of the family as it were, and I don't like to give up where he lives. Much like you do your father. Though I worry a little less about each of you now that I know you are both around each other. Peter, once Stiles has finished up the last year of his training with his mentor, he will be moving back here to Beacon Hills to take over as the Pack magic-user."

"Not Emissary?" Peter asked.

"No, he doesn't have the temperament for that."

Peter thought about the two hundred and six pieces that he had reduced a feral Omega into for trying to kill Spencer. "Ah, yes."

"Cora!" Talia said.

"What? It was badass!" Cora was laughing as she said it.

Stiles threw a piece of crust at her. She caught it and then ate it.

"I swear that I raised you better than that," Talia said.

It was a long-standing issue with Cora; she didn't act anything like Talia wanted her to, and she just kept on being how she wanted. Derek had no issue with that, and after Laura had figured out that she didn't want to be Alpha, Derek had been started to be trained for it. It was why he was there in Beacon Hills with Cora in New York. She had wanted to live away from Beacon Hills for a little while, and Talia agreed that closer to Peter was the best option.

"You did. I chose to go right at main instead of down the same road as everyone else."

Stiles started to laugh at that, and he nearly tipped over when he started to laugh so hard he was having trouble breathing.

"Oh Lord, someone help him," Talia said.

Peter looked at Stiles and walked over to him, he righted the young man and cupped his face before kissing him. Stiles was so shocked by it that he flailed, hitting Peter in about seven spots before his hands grabbed onto Peter's forearms. He seemed to try and push Peter away before he settled down into it. Peter kept it up until Stiles was pressing back, and at one point, when they broke apart, he licked his lips like he was trying to taste Peter on them.

"You didn't just...with the elevator...and the-" Stiles cut himself off and waved his hands like it was going to explain the words that he didn't say.

"Stiles, dearest, I've wanted to fuck you since the day I saw you dancing in your underwear with the door open. I've wanted to do a lot of other things since before that. You've never smelled anything like attraction or arousal since I met you, so I kept my distance."

"Oh, yeah, I have...runes that block that. It's one of the first things that I learned after I came back, and Cora bitched about me smelling like spunk for two weeks."

"Really, and you just keep it up?"

"Well, no, I had turned them off, and then I saw you and turned them back on. Yeah, no one wants to smell me like that all day long."

"And yet...it's how werewolves know that someone is interested."

"Well, those scents weren't supposed to be blocked. I should probably play with that array on my body and see about changing it. You can help. Figure out which smells are which and whatnot. Because I live with too many people to have them smelling me smell like my own spunk and other stuff. Though I guess, that's part of the whole thing." Stiles seemed to deflate a little bit. "I'll see, and we can play around and such."

Peter looked up to see that Cora wasn't in the apartment anymore. He tried to listen but found that the room's sounds were a little muffled. He cocked his head to the side to try and listen closer.

"Eh, she turned on the runes that block outside sounds. She's probably just in your apartment doing shit. I wanna kiss again." Stiles leaned in and brushed his lips over Peter's.

"When are you moving?" Peter asked.

Stiles pouted at him. "Fourteen months from now, I'll be released. At this point in time, we are just making sure that nothing big happens with my magic. Why?"

"Fourteen months for me to figure out a firm I want to work at in Beacon Hills or if I want to start my own."

"Oh, you are moving back as well?"

"Stiles, I've wanted you for a while now. I am not just going to up and let you leave." Peter brushed his thumbs over the dark lines that were under Stiles' eyes. "You've barely slept."

"Yes, well, the ghost wouldn't let me just de-magick her, so I had to force her to cross over. I liked having her around, but I couldn't...she was messing with my spells and stuff, and I can't have anything in this place fail."

"I get it. I do. I know you liked her. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's not mine. She was just too hung up on making everyone happy that she didn't think, and it got dangerous. Which she's a ghost, she doesn't have as much cognitive power as fully alive humans as she's fueled by the ambient magic of the-"

Peter shut him up by kissing him. Stiles didn't try and keep talking, which was something that Peter was actually afraid of. He could see Stiles keeping on talking while Peter tried to kiss him. Stiles did a lot of things like that when it came to talking, so that wouldn't shock him. Stiles shut up, though, and got into the kissing. Peter tugged him over to where the stool was beside the island in the kitchen area, and he sat down on it, pulling Stiles into the V of his legs. Stiles touched Peter's sides, hesitant but then surer as Peter changed the kiss from chaste to something deeper, tasting Stiles for the first time.

Stiles' hands gripped at his shirt, and he seemed to almost melt into the kiss. Peter dropped his hands from Stiles' face and around to his ass. Peter had seen him in tight jeans; he knew that Stiles had muscle and definition, and his ass just begged to be groped, but Peter had never touched him in that way. He didn't really like to touch people anyway, but even with people that he liked, he didn't touch them all that often. Stiles was going to be something different though, lovers always were.

"So, what're your thoughts on putting out before the first date?" Peter asked when they broke apart. Stiles inhaled and exhaled like he hadn't been getting enough oxygen. Peter buried his nose into Stiles' neck and inhaled. He knew Stiles' scent, and it was so rich right there.

"Oh, hold on." Stiles let go of Peter's shirt and slipped his hand under his own shirt.

Peter watched him, and then there was a new scent in the room. Spice and candy kind of mixed together. His mouth watered, and he licked at the skin of Stiles' neck. The scent was there in taste form as well. He growled before sucking a bruise onto skin.

The scent of Stiles was heady. Peter wanted to surround himself in the scent of Stiles and never let it leave his nose. Peter pushed Stiles back a little so he could slip off of the stool. The directed Stiles backward toward the bedroom. Stiles' other scent was in here as well, the one that had been hidden from Peter for so long. He could smell that Stiles had jerked off recently.

"Who did you think of?" Peter asked.

"Huh? Oh." Stiles blushed and leaned in for a kiss like it was the answer. Peter kind of figured that it was. Stiles had thought of him while jerking off.

"You are in trouble, darling."

"Already? I mean, Dad's not gonna be shocked, but...what exactly did I do?"

Peter shoved at Stiles, and he fell back on the bed. He didn't move but eyed Peter closely.

"You hid this wonderful scent from me. So strip."

Stiles flailed a little as he tried to sit up and take off his pants at the same time, but Peter just watched him. He didn't try and make it sexy, he was just getting his clothes off as quickly as he could. Peter liked it. The time for seduction could come later. For the slow stripping of clothes off and teasing but today was not that day.

"Scoot up," Peter said as he stripped off his shirt, letting Stiles look him up and down for a few seconds.

Stiles jerked into motion as Peter knelt on the end of the bed. Stiles moved pillows to where he could lay flat up at the head of the bed.

"Hands on the headboard," Peter said next.

Stiles' cock jerked, and he did as Peter said though a lot slower than he had moved up the bed. Peter just grinned at him.

"If you let go at any point with even just one hand, I'm going to stop until you touch again."

"Peter," Stiles whined.

"Nope. That's your penance for making me wait like this." Peter lifted Stiles' legs and let them fall on either side of him, spreading Stiles for his view. Stiles had a lot more muscles than Peter thought that he did, he was tense, and it showed off every single one of them.

Peter looked him up and down slowly so that he could get a good look at him. Stiles' erection didn't soften at all. He was enjoying Peter looking at him, and Peter loved it. Stiles was okay in his skin. Peter loved it when his lovers were like that. He was comfortable in his skin and as a werewolf, even more so. He liked being around other people and didn't mind being partially naked during it.

"Where is your lube?"

"Well, I don't keep it in the kitchen," Stiles said. He nodded his head toward the left-hand side of the bed stand.

Peter leaned up to grab the lube and stopped, looking down at Stiles, who had one hand inching down toward Peter's pants covered cock. Peter raised his eyebrows, and Stiles laughed and stuck his tongue out before putting his hand back. Peter found the lube, and on his way back, he kissed Stiles for at least trying to be good.

"You aren't naked."

"Nope. I'll get naked once I'm done playing. If I get naked, I'm going to end up inside of you before I want to be."

"Fuck." Stiles gripped the headboard tighter, and his whole body tensed a little. 

Peter arranged Stiles' legs to the way that he wanted them, and then he slicked up his fingers. He looked at Stiles. "Are you quiet or loud when you are having sex?"

"Um...I have sound wards on the room that I pushed my magic into. It will deaden sounds that are sex-related. If I screamed No or something like it, they would drop, and the sound would get louder. That's not my creation but someone else."

"They have those at a sex dungeon in town. I know how they work."

"Dude, we gotta go there. I'd love to be fucked by you in public like that." 

Peter chuckled as he ran his fingers up the underside of Stiles' thigh and then lifted that leg up to where he could brush his finger over Stiles' hole. Stiles shuddered, and his mouth parted as he moaned at just that simple touch. Peter pushed against his hole a little more on the next pass, and he felt Stiles relax enough to where he slipped in further than he meant.

"Little slut," Peter said.

Stiles nodded his head up and down. He bit his lip as Peter pushed in just to the first knuckle. 

"How much do you think I can make you beg for this?" Peter asked. He pulled his finger free of Stiles' body and heard the little gasp that Stiles let out. 

"I mean, I think I could make a porn star blush with how I can beg for cock. Though I guess you won't hear me beg like you want until you've actually fucked me. I mean, I haven't seen your cock or had it used on me, so I don't know how good you actually are."

Peter knew exactly what Stiles was doing with that, and he knew that it as going to win at some point, but today. Stiles lifted his other leg and bent the knee before dropping it, opening himself up to Peter more. He looked fucking gorgeous like that. Peter rewarded him with a steady finger pushing inside of him. 

"Your fingers are thicker than mine. Feels good."

"I'm glad." Peter slipped his finger in and out of Stiles a few times. He slicked him up and then pulled the finger free. He used his thumb next.

"Oh, fuck you," Stiles said. 

"Ah sweetheart, I wanna make sure not to hurt you." Peter turned his thumb and pressed it right on Stiles' prostate. 

"Fuck," Stiles' eyes fluttered shut as his prostate was rubbed and pressed on. His hands tightened on the headboard. Peter could hear the way that the wood creaked from the pressure. 

Peter took his time as he played. Coaxing sounds from Stiles that were delicious and the way that Stiles reacted made Peter think that no one had ever taken their time to do this. He begged and pleaded until finally, Peter slipped two fingers inside of him, but he stayed away from the prostate. 

The word fucker and please slipped through Stiles' lips time and again until Peter slipped three fingers into him. He pressed on Stiles' prostate and then rubbed. 

"Please, I wanna...don't wanna come until I'm on your cock," Stiles pleaded.

"You'll come again on it, I promise. You are relaxed as hell, but I wanna fuck you until your hard again and then keep on fucking you. I wanna get inside of you and stay as long as I can." Peter pulled his fingers free of Stiles' body long enough to get more lube on his fingers. He slicked up his cock before getting just a bit more lube out. He slipped his fingers into Stiles again. He coaxed Stiles to orgasm and watched the way that he gripped hard to the headboard as he tried so hard not to let go to stop what Peter was doing to him. 

Stiles was so good for him, and Peter wanted to show him how he paid that back. 

Peter wiped his hand on the bed and slid up to where his legs were pressed to Stiles' ass. He leaned down, bracing one arm on the bed and slipping the other under Stiles' back, lifting him up. He slid inside of Stiles in one long, slow, gentle thrust. Stiles felt wonderful around him, and he wanted to never not have this. He wanted to just wake up and slide inside of him. It felt wonderful. 

Stiles' arms jerked, and Peter laughed a little.

"You can let go, sweetheart. Touch me all you want. You've done so well for me." 

Stiles let go, and his hands grabbed onto Peter and dragged him into a kiss. Stiles held on with one hand, and the other gripped Peter's ass. Peter shifted enough to where he could roll his hips to get a good thrust on him. He felt Stiles gripping him tighter. Stiles held on so tight that Peter was sure that he was going to break something. It was probably going to be his skin. He didn't care though. 

"Fuck you are perfect," Peter said as he felt Stiles' cock start to harden again where their bodies were pressed together. He rolled his hips more and then pulled back. He sat up and moved Stiles to where he was holding him up. Stiles moved like he had done this a lot, and Peter hated and loved that. 

"Your cock is perfect. You ain't going a day without fucking my ass or my mouth Peter. Promise me."

"I'd promise you the world right now," Peter said. He got Stiles' legs up his body a little more. He wanted to take him hard and deep. 

"Headboard," Stiles gasped as Peter fucked into him as hard as he could at the angle he was at. Peter walked them up the bed, pressing Stiles into the headboard like he requested, and Stiles grabbed it. He leaned his hips out, and Peter knew exactly what he wanted. 

"I wanna kill every person you've let fuck you and also pay for them to have sex for the rest of their life."

"Mostly cams and watching myself fucking a dildo, lovers here and there. No one was more than once. Not like you." 

"Good." Peter let his fangs drop, finding the crook of Stiles' neck. He held onto him with clawed fingers and pressed down with his teeth. Right as he was about to pierce the skin, Peter hesitated. He was right on edge, this would do it, he'd claim Stiles in every single way that he could with the two actions. But only if Stiles wanted it. 

"If you don't, I'm cutting off your cock." Stiles grabbed the back of Peter's head and pushed him down, piercing his skin with the action. 

Peter felt the bond snapping into place, the way that Stiles filled up the holes inside of him that had been laid bare by years of being alone. He felt the magic creep into him too. The burn of ozone on his tongue as blood oozed out of the wounds. The smell of Stiles coming again, the pain tipping him over. It tipped Peter over as well. He enjoyed the feel of Stiles constricting on him and the warmth from his release. 

He nosed in at Stiles' neck and smiled a the wound healed as soon as he lifted his fangs. He kind of loved being a werewolf for that alone. His mating bite would heal up on anyone that he did it too. He hated causing that kind of pain, and the neck was an area where people didn't really pay attention to how much they moved it until they injured it. 

"You had better be willing to do that again in an hour," Stiles said as he pushed Peter's face away from his neck. 

"Really?" Peter asked.

"Yup. You are going to get pizza for us, and we are going to eat, and then you are going to get me on my hands and knees and fuck me like you paid for it. I want my ass to ache tomorrow every time I sit down so I can get hard thinking about you fucking my brains out."

"You have a very dirty mouth, and if my cock hadn't just been in you, I would make you suck me until I came just to prove how dirty it is." Peter could probably get hard quickly, but he knew that Stiles needed food and that post-orgasm, Stiles liked to sleep. He figured he could get an hour of sleep out of Stiles after food before he would not be put off on fucking him again. 

"Well, then. I'm going to get in the shower. You order pizza, and then we can clean up." 

Stiles shoved at Peter until Peter laid back on the bed. Stiles looked down at him for a few seconds and then leaned over to kiss him. Peter felt the trembles in Stiles' body from not enough sleep and not enough food. He would remedy both before taking care of the other need that Stiles had. They would both be thoroughly sated before Peter left for work again. 

And then they would keep being sated.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)   
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
